Debt
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Draco finally wakes up. Warning: Not a happy Dramione story.


**Title:** Debt  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 679  
 **Summary:** Draco finally wakes up. Warning: Not a happy Dramione story.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** scavenger hunt

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Writing Club - Eat A Red Apple Day - Write about Draco Malfoy.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Care of Magical Creatures - Thinking about the relationship between elves and wizards, I would like you to write about a character finding the courage to leave a toxic relationship.

* * *

"Wow, that's rich, coming from you." Hermione snarled scornfully.

Draco blinked, looking at her from his seated position on the couch. "What do you mean?"

"You're actually accusing me of cheating? And after you cheated with Pansy two years ago. Classic, Draco."

Draco shook his head. "I didn't accuse you of anything. I asked you if you thought Blaise might be a bit too touchy with you. I was asking because I thought you might be uncomfortable with his hand constantly on your back and shoulders."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Frankly, I find I prefer his touch over yours. Odd, isn't it?" she flippantly asked as she marched out of the room, and then out of the front door.

Draco sighed as he watched his girlfriend leave in a huff once again. He knew he should be angry, but frankly he just felt a bit dead inside. It wasn't the first time Hermione had thrown his past mistakes in his face, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last time.

Draco had cheated a couple of years ago, but he had been so guilt-ridden that he confessed to it and begged for forgiveness.

Hermione promised they would get through it, but every time Draco did something or said something she didn't approve of, she threw his indiscretion back in his face. It didn't matter that he did everything he could to atone for his past wrong.

And it wasn't even the only thing she reminded him about. Every mistake he made, no matter how small or big, she would remind him of it if it would get her what she wanted.

He never imagined Hermione could be so callous, but she seemed to take joy when she hurt him. It was like she was punishing him for all of his actions of the past, things he did during Hogwarts and even mistakes he made after he and Hermione began dating, when he was still learning how to be a proper boyfriend.

And no matter what he did or how much he tried to be good to Hermione, Draco never seemed to be able to satisfy him. She always found fault in his actions.

He tried buying her things, hoping it would make her happy, but even that wasn't good enough for her.

She barely looked at the jewelry or books he got her, more focused on what she didn't like.

He sighed. He wondered if Hermione had always been like this and he just hadn't noticed until now. He loved her. He did. This relationship wasn't healthy, though. He felt like he had to tip-toe around her. With one wrong move, she'd be out of the door, and he'd be blamed for her leaving.

After all, it was never Hermione's fault, right?

What should he do?

He knew the right answer of course, no matter how much he detested it. Draco shouldn't stay, but how could he leave a girl he loved?

He didn't have many options in the romantic department. Even with his galleons and decent attractiveness, most witches wouldn't be interested in a real relationship with him, not with his sketchy past. Hermione had seemingly look passed it and given him a chance, but now, he felt as if she was doing it as charity, and she thought he should be grateful to her for her beloved sacrifice. In her debt.

He blinked and stood up. _'In her debt? What has become of me? I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm in no one's debt.'_

The word 'debt' served as a sort of wakeup call. He wasn't acting like a Malfoy, and that just wouldn't do. How could he expect any woman, especially Hermione, to respect him if he didn't respect himself?

He looked around the loft they shared. It looked more like Hermione's home than Draco's. All of the pictures were Hermione's. And all of the decorative touches were to Hermione's taste.

All he had was his clothes and other personal belongings.

He nodded. He had to leave. Staying here was no good for him. No good at all.

* * *

 **Notes:** I know I didn't portray Hermione in the best light, and considering how much I love Hermione, writing this story was out of my comfort zone. But when most writers use Dramoine for a toxic relationship plot, it's usually Draco that's portrayed as the bad one. And I wanted to do something a bit more original and make it Hermione.


End file.
